sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Aniplex of America
}} Aniplex of America Inc. or Aniplex USA is the U.S. distribution enterprise for Aniplex, owned by Sony Music Entertainment Japan, established in March 2005 in Santa Monica, California, to reinforce their license business in the North American international anime market. Aniplex of America operates the English-language version of Aniplex+, and a streaming service called Aniplex Channel. Both of them are based on their website. Aniplex of America titles are distributed in the US market by Right Stuf Inc., and usually streamed on Crunchyroll, Hulu, and occasionally Netflix and FunimationNow. In 2017, it was announced that Shu Nishimoto was appointed as president of the company, with former president Hideki "Henry" Goto becoming head of international business development with the Tokyo branch. Catalog Anime * Aldnoah.Zero (July 2014–March 2015) (A-1 Pictures) * Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (April 2011–June 2011) (A-1 Pictures) (acquired from NIS America) ** Anohana the Movie: The Flower We Saw That Day (August 2013) (A-1 Pictures) * The Anthem of the Heart (September 2015) (A-1 Pictures) * The Asterisk War (October 2015–June 2016) (A-1 Pictures) * Baccano! (July 2007–November 2007) (Brain's Base) (BD Release, was licensed by Funimation) * Black Butler (October 2008–September 2010) (A-1 Pictures) (acquired from Funimation) * Blast of Tempest (October 2012–March 2013) (Bones) * Blend S (October 2017–December 2017) (A-1 Pictures) * Blue Exorcist (April 2011–October 2011) (A-1 Pictures) ** Blue Exorcist: The Movie (December 2012) (A-1 Pictures) ** Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (January 2017–March 2017) (A-1 Pictures) * Cells at Work! (July 2018–September 2018) (David Production) * Charlotte (July 2015–September 2015) (P.A.Works) * Classroom Crisis (July 2015–September 2015) (Lay-duce) * Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu. (October 2018–December 2018) (CloverWorks) * Day Break Illusion (July 2013–September 2013) (AIC) * Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (April 2019–present) (Ufotable) * Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks? (July 2019-present) (J.C.Staff) * Doukyuusei (February 2016) (A-1 Pictures) * Durarara!! (January 2010–June 2010) (Brain's Base) ** Durarara!!x2 (January 2015–March 2016) (Shuka) * Erased (January 2016–March 2016) (A-1 Pictures) * Eromanga Sensei (April 2017–June 2017) (A-1 Pictures) * Expelled from Paradise (November 2014) (Toei Animation) * Fate/Apocrypha (July 2017–December 2017) (A-1 Pictures) * Fate/Grand Order: First Order (December 2016) (Lay-duce) * Fate/Grand Order: Moonlight/Lostroom (December 2017) (Lay-duce) * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (October 2014–June 2015) (Ufotable) ** Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (October 2017–present) (Ufotable) ** Today's Menu for the Emiya Family (January 2018–January 2019) (Ufotable) * Fate/Zero (October 2011–June 2012) (Ufotable)Aniplex Confirms U.S. Release of Fate/Zero BD Boxes - News - Anime News Network ** The Case Files of Lord El-Melloi II (July 2019–present) (Troyca) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (April 2009–July 2010) (Bones) (acquired from Funimation) * Garden of Sinners (December 2007–September 2013) (Ufotable) * God Eater (July 2015–March 2016) (Ufotable) * Granblue Fantasy The Animation (April 2017–present) (A-1 Pictures) * Gunslinger Stratos: The Animation (April 2015–June 2015) (A-1 Pictures) * Gurren Lagann (April 2007–September 2007) (Gainax) (acquired from Bandai Entertainment) ** Gurren Lagann the Movie –Childhood's End-'' (September 2008) (Gainax) ** ''Gurren Lagann the Movie –The Lights in the Sky Are Stars-'' (April 2009) (Gainax) * ''Gyo (February 2012) (Ufotable) * Hell Girl: The Fourth Twilight (July 2017–September 2017) (Studio Deen) * High School Fleet (April 2016–June 2016) (Production IMS) * I Want to Eat Your Pancreas (September 2018) (Studio VOLN) * The Irregular at Magic High School (April 2014–September 2014) (Madhouse) ** The Irregular at Magic High School The Movie: The Girl Who Calls the Stars (June 2017) (8-Bit) * Kaguya-sama: Love Is War (January 2019–March 2019) (A-1 Pictures) * Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu (July 2017–September 2017) (Ufotable) * Kill la Kill (October 2013–March 2014) (Trigger) * Kiznaiver (April 2016–June 2016) (Trigger) (Crunchyroll holds additional rights) * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (October 2012–March 2013) (A-1 Pictures) ** Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (October 2013–March 2014) (A-1 Pictures) * March Comes in Like a Lion (October 2016–March 2018) (Shaft) * Mekakucity Actors (April 2014–June 2014) (Shaft) * Monogatari ** Bakemonogatari (July 2009–September 2009) (Shaft) ** Nisemonogatari (January 2012–March 2012) (Shaft) ** Nekomonogatari (Kuro) (January 2013) (Shaft) ** Monogatari Series Second Season (July 2013–December 2013) (Shaft) ** Hanamonogatari (August 2014) (Shaft) ** Tsukimonogatari (December 2014) (Shaft) ** Owarimonogatari (October 2015–December 2015) (Shaft) ** Kizumonogatari (January 2016–January 2017) (Shaft) ** Koyomimonogatari (January 2016–March 2016) (Shaft) ** Owarimonogatari Second Season (August 2017) (Shaft) * Mushi-Shi -Next Passage- (April 2014–December 2014) (Artland) * Nanana's Buried Treasure (April 2014–June 2014) (A-1 Pictures) * Nisekoi (January 2014–June 2015) (Shaft) * Occultic;Nine (October 2016–December 2016) (A-1 Pictures) * Oreimo (October 2010–June 2013) (AIC & A-1 Pictures)Aniplex USA to Release Oreimo on DVD in October - News - Anime News Network * Oreshura (January 2013–March 2013) (A-1 Pictures) *''Persona 3 The Movie'' ** Persona 3 The Movie: No. 1, Spring of Birth (November 2013) (AIC) ** Persona 3 The Movie: No. 2, Midsummer Knight's Dream (June 2014) (A-1 Pictures) ** Persona 3 The Movie: No. 3, Falling Down (April 2015) (A-1 Pictures) ** Persona 3 The Movie: No. 4, Winter of Rebirth (January 2016) (A-1 Pictures) * Persona 4: The Golden Animation (July 2014–September 2014) (A-1 Pictures) * Persona 5: The Animation (April 2018–September 2018) (CloverWorks) ** Persona 5: The Animation -The Day Breakers-'' (September 2016) (A-1 Pictures) * ''Plastic Memories (April 2015–June 2015) (Doga Kobo) * The Promised Neverland (January 2019–March 2019) (CloverWorks) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica (January 2011–April 2011) (Shaft) ** Puella Magi Madoka Magica Part 1: Beginnings (October 2012) (Shaft) ** Puella Magi Madoka Magica Part 2: Eternal (October 2012) (Shaft) ** Puella Magi Madoka Magica Part 3: Rebellion (October 2013) (Shaft) * Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai (October 2018–December 2018) (CloverWorks) * Read or Die (May 2001) (Studio Deen) (acquired from Manga Entertainment) ** R.O.D the TV (October 2003–March 2004) (J.C.Staff & Studio Deen) (acquired from Geneon) * Record of Grancrest War (January 2018–June 2018) (A-1 Pictures) * Rurouni Kenshin (January 1996–September 1998) (Studio Gallop & Studio Deen) (acquired from Media Blasters) ** Rurouni Kenshin The Movie (December 1997) (Studio Gallop) (acquired from ADV Films) ** Rurouni Kenshin OVA: Trust & Betrayal (Tsuioku-hen) (February 1999–November 1999) (Studio Deen) (acquired from ADV Films) ** Rurouni Kenshin OVA: Reflection (Seiso-hen) (December 2001) (Studio Deen) (acquired from ADV Films) * Saekano: How to Raise a Boring Girlfriend (January 2015–March 2015) (A-1 Pictures) * Samurai Flamenco (October 2013–March 2014) (Manglobe) * Servant × Service (July 2013–September 2013) (A-1 Pictures) * Silver Spoon (July 2013–March 2014) (A-1 Pictures) * Slow Start (January 2018–March 2018) (CloverWorks) * Star Driver (October 2010–April 2011) (Bones) (acquired from Bandai Entertainment) * Sword Art Online (July 2012–December 2012) (A-1 Pictures) ** Sword Art Online II (July 2014–December 2014) (A-1 Pictures) ** Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (February 2017) (A-1 Pictures) ** Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online (April 2018–June 2018) (3Hz) ** Sword Art Online: Alicization (October 2018–present) (A-1 Pictures) * Togainu no Chi (October 2010–December 2010) (A-1 Pictures) * Valvrave the Liberator (April 2013–December 2013) (Sunrise) * Vividred Operation (January 2013–March 2013) (A-1 Pictures) * We Never Learn (April 2019–present) (Studio Silver & Arvo Animation) * World Conquest Zvezda Plot (January 2014–March 2014) (A-1 Pictures) * Working'!!! (July 2015–December 2015) (A-1 Pictures) ** WWW.Working!! (October 2016–December 2016) (A-1 Pictures) * Your Lie in April (October 2014–March 2015) (A-1 Pictures) * Yuuna and the Haunted Hot Springs (July 2018–September 2018) (Xebec) * Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita (April 2016) (Qualia Animation) ** Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan o (December 2016) (Qualia Animation) ** Itsudatte Bokura no Koi wa 10-Centimeters Datta (November 2017) (Lay-duce) Music Artists * LiSA * Mikunopolis in Los Angeles Games * Fate/Grand Order Subsidiaries Aniplex+ Aniplex+ (or Aniplex Plus) is Aniplex of America's own online store launched in 2014. The store sells figurines which represent characters from Aniplex productions. It is based on Aniplex of America's website. Aniplex Channel Launched in 2013, Aniplex Channel is Aniplex of America's streaming service. Like Aniplex+, it is also based on Aniplex of America's website. References External links * Official Website * Aniplex+ * Aniplex Channel * Category:Companies Category:Aniplex Category:Anime companies Category:Media companies established in 2005 Category:Dubbing (filmmaking) Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Home video companies of the United States Category:Sony subsidiaries Category:American subsidiaries of foreign companies Category:Companies based in Santa Monica, California Category:Companies established in 2005